"Five"
"Five" is the sixth Zombies map, and the second in Call of Duty: Black Ops. The map is unlocked after completing the campaign on any difficulty, or entering a code on the computer in the main menu. It takes place in The Pentagon, the United States Military Defense building, located in Arlington, Virginia. Characters "Five" features four significant real-life figures from the Cold War era: *John F. Kennedy - 35th President of the United States (1961–1963) *Robert McNamara - U.S. Secretary of Defense (1961–1968) *Fidel Castro - Prime Minister of Cuba (1959–1976), President of Cuba (1976–2008) *Richard Nixon - U.S. Presidential Candidate (1960), 37th President of the United States (1969–1974) Features Wonder Weapons The Winter's Howl is a new Wonder Weapon in zombies. It can only be obtained from the Mystery Box, and acts like an ice gun, freezing zombies over in ice and killing them. Zombies that aren't killed by the first shot will be slowed down considerably. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the Winter's Fury. Power-Ups Two new power-ups are featured in "Five", one of which is exclusive to the map. The Death Machine power-up gives the player a handheld minigun for 30 seconds. While the player is holding the power-up, they are unable to buy any weapons or Perk-a-Colas, nor can they revive downed players. The Death Machine has infinite ammo for the 30 seconds, and won't overheat. The Bonfire Sale can only be obtained if the players kill the Pentagon Thief before he steals any players' weapon. Upon retrieval, all Teleporters will link to the Pack-a-Punch room. In addition, the price of the Pack-a-Punch Machine will be reduced from 5000 points to 1000 points. Enemies Crawler Zombies return from Kino der Toten, and will only spawn if any players are located in the labs. A new enemy, the Pentagon Thief, debuts with, and is exclusive to, "Five". He replaces Hellhounds from previous maps. The Thief will attempt solely to steal players' weapons, and will not injure or kill them. Depending on how players react and whether or not they kill him, they are subject to different power-ups upon his death. Rooms Boardroom (Starting room) This room contains four windows made of glass that can be destroyed and replaced with regular barriers, and two sections of wall that can be broken down. It contains the Quick Revive machine and a telephone required for the musical Easter egg. It also contains a teleporter (active only after the power has been turned on), and the Olympia and M14 available for purchase off the wall, both for 500 points. When the power is turned on, this room gets very dark, and the lights are either dimmed or flickering. Of the six spawns in the very first room, only four spawns are used; however, these spawn points change when the power is turned on. This room also features one of two traps, which can become accessible after finding the operating mechanism, one is in the room with the Bowie Knife; while the other is in the dark spot behind the computer terminal nearest the lift that goes from the war-room to the lab. After adding it on the middle of the metal detector, located in the hallway with Quick Revive, it can be activated for 1000 points, and will function like the Electro-Shock Defenses from Der Riese and Kino der Toten. Hallway This room is the only one that connects to the starting room. There are two doors that lead to this room; both will open when one is bought for 750 points. It contains two windows and two sections of wall that can be broken down. It also contains the first elevator which takes the player down to the War Room. This room also has Speed Cola and an MPL available for purchase from the wall for 1000 points. This room features the second of two traps, which like the first one, requires the operating mechanism to be found and placed. First Elevator To access it, one must remove a barricade blocking it, costing 1000 points. Trips cost 250 points, both up and down. Zombies can get into the elevator to attack the players. There is little room to navigate in the elevator, so even a few zombies getting in can be devastating. The flames that appear get rid of the already killed zombies inside the elevator. War Room This room is the biggest actual room in the level, split into different sections. The first elevator takes the player to the top floor of the War Room which contains four windows, an MP5K and a PM63, both of which cost 1000 points, and the Double Tap Root Beer machine. The player must then buy access to the bottom floor of the War Room for 1000 points. The bottom floor is divided by two barriers that must be bought for 1250 points each. It also contains the Juggernog machine, the Mule Kick machine, a Stakeout for 1500 points, and the second elevator that takes the player down to the lab area. This room is connected to the bunker and contains the four switches that must be flipped to decrease the DEFCON level to DEFCON 5, which makes all teleporters go to the Pack-A-Punch room/Panic Room. There is also a teleporter located in the center of the room. It also contains the trap box that can be placed in the player's inventory and later used in the top floor metal detectors. The top level of the War Room is the room where players are usually killed because occasionally someone will not guard a window, which will result in a break-in. The bottom level of the War Room can be taken care of easily if the players stay together. Cargo Elevator This elevator is much larger than the first and has a window on each level to make camping in the elevator more difficult. It also faces different ways depending on which level it's on. This elevator, like the first, costs 250 points to use between trips. Zombies can swarm players in this elevator easily as well. If several zombies become trapped in the elevator between floors it is possible to run around them in circles until the doors open again, assuming the player has Juggernog. Lab Area This area is made up of hallways and rooms and is accessed by the elevator from the War Room. It contains the Power Switch and a telephone required for the musical Easter egg. Once the Lab Area is accessed, Crawler Zombies will spawn while a player is in the Lab Area, teleporters and Perk-a-Cola machines will be activated, the DEFCON level can be changed, and the path to the Bunker is available. The area itself contains several teleporters. The M16 and the AK74u can also be purchased in the Lab Area for 1200 points each. Testing Room This room seems to have been a testing room as there is a live pig hanging from a crane which can be killed and some human corpses, very similar to the Nova 6 test subjects in "Rebirth". Claymores and a Mystery Box spawn are located here. It also contains two windows and several doors. Weapons Testing Room This room seems to have been used for weapon testing, as there is an unusable Winter's Howl, Thundergun, Death Machine, and Ray Gun which can be found here. There is one Mystery Box spawn and the Bowie Knife is located in there. This room is closer to the teleporters that return them to the same floor level of the Labs, albeit on the other side of the Labs. One of the trap pieces can be found in a locker in this room. Small Lab Room This room isn't very big. It contains a Mystery Box spawn and purchasable M67 Fragmentation Grenades for 250 points. "Panic Room" The 115 Clearance Room is attached to the War Room and can be accessed once the power is turned on and DEFCON switches are decreased to 5. As long as someone is in the room, it will remain open, but if no one is in the room, the doors automatically close. It contains one of the telephones required for the musical Easter egg and the Pack-a-Punch Machine, which after a limited time turns around back into the wall, so if someone Pack-a-Punches, they will have to do it quick, or risk losing their weapon. It also contains two windows and a teleporter, which zombies cannot come into the room from. Weapons Perks Thief Round In "Five", a Thief round will occur some time after round six, as long as the power has been turned on. *Following the first appearance, a thief round will occur from then on approximately every four rounds. He will never appear within three rounds of the last attack, but for the fourth round and after there is a 50/50 chance he will appear. *Like the Hellhounds, this is a special round with no regular zombies. Unlike the Hellhounds, the thief cannot down the player. *The Thief will appear in a red cloud after the screen fuzzes into blue. *A low, digital-like growling noise can be heard as the Thief gets closer. *The Thief first appears only to the player he's targeting, but will become visible to players who've been targeted or are being targeted. He will then proceed to try and steal a weapon from every other player. *If the Thief does catch up to a player, he will take the gun the player has equipped. This can be excruciating in later rounds, especially if the player has a high-powered and/or upgraded weapon equipped. The Thief will run around through the teleporters, until reaching the teleporter which in the room with the Power Switch, upon which the Thief vanishes. The player can kill the Thief, or fail and lose their gun. *The Thief is not attracted to Monkey Bombs. There are multiple consequences that play out depending on how the players deal with the Thief as listed below. *Killing the thief after he steals a weapon will result in all weapons returned, a Max Ammo, and a Fire Sale. *Killing him before he steals anyone's weapons will result in a Max Ammo, and a Bonfire Sale, which links all teleporters to the Pack-a-Punch room and drops the price to 1000 points. *Ignoring him altogether or failing to kill him will result only in a Max Ammo. He will only spawn after the power is turned on. It is best to find which player the Thief is chasing so that player can run around on the middle floor. Other players that are not targeted can shoot him down without being at risk of any weapons being taken. Once a player has been targeted, he will be visible to that player until he either escapes or dies. DEFCON Another major gameplay element of this map is the DEFCON (Def'ense Readiness '''Con'dition) feature. In the War Room of the Pentagon, there are a series of switches that will increase the Pentagon's DEFCON level. After hitting four switches, and putting the Pentagon at DEFCON 5, a secret "Panic Room" will open up. This room contains the Pack-a-Punch machine. The Pack-a-Punch room will close once everyone has left the "Panic Room". To open it again, the DEFCON must be lowered to five again. The room will remain open as long as one player is in the room, but when the doors are open the Pack-a-Punch Machine disappears. The DEFCON system is one of the only ways to access the Pack-a-Punch on this map. When the DEFCON is lowered, all teleporters will go directly to the Pack-a-Punch room. The only other way to enter the Panic Room is with the Bonfire Sale power-up, negating the use of the DEFCON switches to get in, although getting the power-up is challenging, and can only be obtained if the Pentagon Thief is killed before he steals any weapons. Achievements/Trophies '''Hands Off the Merchandise (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill the Pentagon Thief before it can steal your loadout. Quotes Opening Scene Trancript The screen is shown as completely black, and John F. Kennedy can be heard speaking. John F. Kennedy: 'Time, and the world, do not stand still...change...is the law of life...those who only look to the past, or the present, are certain to miss the future.. ''The screen changes to showing Kennedy in black and white, sitting at a table. '''John F. Kennedy: ...I said, "are certain to miss the future"! The scene shifts over to showing Castro. Fidel Castro: Cono...I missed that! Robert McNamera steps into the scene near Castro. Robert McNamera: Mr. Castro, this missile crisis was the last straw. We almost blew ourselves up. Now we invited you here today- John F. Kennedy: In good faith. Robert McNamera: 'In good faith, to sort this thing out. ''Robert steps out of the scene, leaving only Kennedy and Castro being shown. '''Fidel Castro: And why, is he ''here? He lost. ''The scene shifts to showing Kennedy. John F. Kennedy: As I always say: "Forgive your enemies, but remember their names." Now gentlemen...as I like to think...the long history of the world that there are only a few generations- The scene shifts to showing Richard Nixon, looking frantic and ducking. Richard Nixon: 'Sounds like someone's breaking in! ''The scene shifts back to Kennedy as he starts talking. '''John F. Kennedy: Just the storm Dick. Sit down. The scene shifts to a window with zombies on the other side, making noises and trying to break through. It then shifts back to the other four characters. Robert McNamera: It appears the pentagon has been breached. The scene shifts to showing Robert and Kennedy. 'John F. Kennedy: '''Zombies. Gentlemen, in times like these our capacity to retaliate must be, ''has to be massive to deter all forms of aggresion. Kennedy walks over to the wall behind him and hits a button, which makes the wall flip around to show an armory of weapons. It then shifts to showing a close-up of Kennedy. 'John F. Kennedy: '''Lock and load. ''The screen turns black, then shows Kennedy holding a China Lake and Castro holding a weapon as well. 'Robert McNamera: '''So...any last words Mr. President? ''Nixon says something inaudible about inspiration, and then the scene shifts to showing the group. 'John F. Kennedy: '''Do not pray for easy lives, my friends; pray to be...stronger men. ''The group cocks their guns, and then the intro ends. Video Black Ops Five Zombies - Story|Intro cutscene. Black Ops Zombies on 'Five' Solo *Pt.1* - No Commentary|Gameplay. Gallery Five Map Layout.jpg|"Five" layout. Five character group BO.jpg|The team getting ready to fight back the zombie horde. Nixon Five zombies BO.jpg|Richard Nixon Kennedy Five zombies BO.jpg|John F. Kennedy Fidel Castro Five zombies BO.jpg|Fidel Castro Robert McNamara Five zombies BO.jpg|Robert McNamara (left) and Fidel Castro (right) Conference Room Five zombies BO.jpg‎|The Conference room. Black Ops Five Conference room.jpg|A view of the conference room Mystery Box TV Five zombies BO.jpg|Eye of Providence. Five loadscreen BO.png|"Five" co-op loading screen. Zombies Five BO.png|Zombies in "Five" Trivia *The map is missing from the Nintendo Wii version entirely. The opening cut scene of this map does play after beating the Wii campaign, however it simply redirects the player to the main menu after it is finished playing. *The zombies will disappear into a ball of electricity if all the players take an elevator or the players go down before the power is turned on. The Zombies then respawn in the level that the players are in. *The characters will tap their foot in impatience while waiting inside for the elevator to open again. This can be seen when playing co-op. *The name "Five" refers to both the DEFCON levels and the sides of the Pentagon. *If the player tries to enter the Panic Room before going through the DEFCON levels, the player will be denied access and the text: "115 Clearance Required" will appear at the bottom of the screen. Also, if the player tries to call the elevator during the Thief round, the text "Access Denied: Security Protocol 115" appears. These are references to Ununpentium, also known as Element 115. *In the hallway, there are several pictures referencing Call of Duty: World at War, such as a plaque mentioning the Battle of Peleliu, and Sgt. Roebuck. *The Wunderwaffe DG-2 was originally supposed to be in the map, as there are unused sound files of the characters' reactions to getting the Wunderwaffe from the Mystery Box, as heard here. **Hellhounds were also set to appear, evidenced through cut quotes in the game files. *If the player goes near a DEFCON switch while having the power on, the text will read "Press (X/F/Square) to lower death-con level". *There are clocks on the wall in the starting room. They show New York, Hong Kong, Hanoi, and Moscow's time. The times shown are correct. *On the wall next to the MPL is a picture of Major John Plaster, who provided work for Call of Duty: Black Ops. *There are three red telephones on this map: one at the start at the game, close to Quick Revive, one on a desk in the same room as the power switch, and the final phone is located in the Panic Room on a table next to a barrier. Once all telephones are activated, "Won't Back Down" by Eminem will start to play. These three telephones are also used to call the original characters in Ascension, as both maps are taking place at the same time. *There is a television above each Mystery Box location which can be used to locate the Mystery Box. *The portrait of Doctor Richtofen and the blank portrait from Kino der Toten appear in the Panic Room. *There are news boards with news connected to the zombies. *In the weapons room on the third floor, there is a Winter's Howl on a table with work tools surrounding it. *It's possible to see the mainframe of an older teleporter, like the ones from Der Riese or Kino der Toten, through a zombie barrier in the basement, to the left of the AK74u. *On one of the podiums in the starting room, there sits a scrap of paper that reads "Ignomo Jubilus", which is roughly translated into "Laughable Mistake". *On the metal detectors, the player can see III ARC and the Treyarch logo. *In the Pack-a-Punch Room there is a book titled Exposed. What can't be seen without noclip is that on the back is a picture of what appears to be a zombified gorilla. The text next to the picture reads "man sent the first primate into space, and it returned..." This is possibly refering to the Cosmic Silverback Boss in Dead Ops Arcade. *The blue light emitting upwards from the Mystery Box can be seen if the player noclips out of the map. *In the lab section of the basement, canisters of Nova 6 can be found. *Using the "noclip" console command in the lab area reveals a Group 935 logo behind a cover in one of the Zombie spawns. *When watching the TVs in the Zombies menu, one can note that the Quick Revive machine is located where the Speed Cola machine should be. *Using "noclip" the player can find a rocket in one of the barrier rooms upstairs, as well as a TV playing images from "Operation 40". References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies Maps